


Quadratical

by Luv_Haze



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, why have one soulmate when you can have three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: At first, Steve cannot believe his luck—finding his soulmate in highschool...what a godsend!  But then he finds another and then another and it's just...a lot.  Especially when two of them are boys.*A little drabble that asked me to write it, so I did.





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Jonathan, Nancy, Steve & Billy fics so this is my tiny contribution. ^^
> 
> Each chapter is from a different person's POV.  
> Steve, Nancy, Jonathan then Billy - in that order.

**\---Steve---**

At first, Steve cannot believe his luck—finding his soulmate in high school, what a godsend.  He’d known the night Nancy took her shirt off in his room and seen her mark, the tiny circle with three lines through it, more of a geometric symbol than artistic, right on top of her heart, just where the matching one lived on Steve’s body.

Even still, something had always felt equally right and equally off when they were together.  Jonathan was always in the mix somehow, emotionally or because of the Upside Down and shared trauma, other times he was just this shadow that Steve couldn’t escape.  So when Nancy confessed to Steve, shaking like a leaf that she’d not only _slept_ with Jonathan but that he also had the _same fucking mark_ on his chest, Steve backed out of the mix, offering himself up in sacrifice.

His mother had always said people could have more than one soulmate, but he didn’t think that meant more than two people could have the same soulmark.  But they did, apparently, him and Nancy and Jonathan had the same fucking mark.

Steve finally mustered up the nerve to show up and confront Jonathan about it, demanding to _see_ it.

And there it was, in the same spot over his heart just like Nancy’s, just like his.  It was true.  Jonathan was as much his soulmate as Nancy was.

But it still took weeks for Steve to wrap his mind around it, weeks that had him seeing less of Jonathan and Nancy and more of the new guy, Billy Hargrove.  Which, he wasn’t trying to _see_ the guy, he was just _every-fucking-where_ he went, toting Max around while Steve had Dustin.

He was attracted to Billy, had been since he first laid eyes on him, but that made no sense.  Steve liked girls and was coming to grips with maybe liking Jonathan given the whole soulmate status but he certainly didn’t like asshole guys who beat the shit out of him, but he couldn’t shake Billy, couldn’t stop staring at his lips, his ass, eating up the way he went from charming bombshell to absolute dickwad in the blink of an eye.

Billy was an enigma to Steve so it was no real surprise that they ended up tearing at each other’s clothes in the back of Billy’s Camaro one night.

But what was a real surprise was seeing the mark on Billy’s chest.  Right over his fucking heart.  A circle with three lines, identical to Steve’s.  Identical to Nancy’s and Jonathan’s.

Steve nearly fell out of the car, pants half around his thighs, unzipped but still hanging on to his legs for dear life.  Billy hadn’t seen his mark yet and he needed to get the fuck away from him before he did.  Steve wasn’t a solo deal, he had two other soulmates hidden away and he just couldn’t spring that on Billy with their fucking pants down.

Not that he thought any of this through, how could he have anticipated having _three fucking soulmates_ and finding them all in high school with two of them being guys he used to clash with so badly they got into fist fights?  Which, kind of made sense now, the clashing might have been resistance and confusion about the chemistry between them.  But no, Steve couldn’t have guessed any of that in a million years so he wasn’t _leaving_ Billy and running out on him, but just running away because he couldn’t process what it all meant.

He felt like a total jerk.

He’d left his first known soulmate drunk in a bathroom at a Halloween party.  He’d seen her soulmark by then, knew they were destined to be together and he still ran off because he couldn’t handle the idea that his own soulmate might not actually love him as much as he loved her.

And then he’d stomped away from his second known soulmate after demanding to see his mark and nearly having a panic attack at the black lines and circle on his chest.  He’d even told his two soulmates to stay together, that he’d be fine on his own.

But his third known soulmate, Billy, he’d just _bolted_ , leaving him with no explanation, no word, and Billy didn’t even know they were soulmates.  And for that, Steve was a monster.

So it was much to his surprise when the three of them showed up at his house, _together_ , and comforted him by reassuring him everything would be okay and they’d be there for him no matter what, because that's what soulmates did.

And,  _finally,_ things started making sense when they all hung out together, the four of them, because it somehow felt right, nothing was off.  They overlapped in the most interesting ways and what Steve couldn’t get from Nancy, he got from Billy and what Nancy couldn’t get from Steve, she got from Jonathan and what Jonathan and Billy couldn’t get from Steve or Nancy, well, Steve didn’t actually want to know about that, but he figured they listened to music, smoked blunts and whispered about their asshole dads.

When the Upside Down opened up again, terrorizing their small town, they brought Billy in on the secret and teamed up.  That’s when Steve understood _why_ he had so many soulmates, why they'd met in high school and why it was these particular people.  They were an unstoppable demon killing team, each with their own skill set and they _always_ had a lot of steam to blow off after each new win against the underworld.  And a lot of steam meant a lot of sex. 

They did all share each other every now and then, but Nancy did best with Jonathan and Steve with Billy so that’s how they considered themselves, two couples, one in the closet posing as friends, one out openly for the world to see and four souls that were forever bound in love and acceptance in one incredible relationship.

It wasn’t until years later that Steve found himself resting on Billy's chest and lazily tracing his soulmark that he  _saw_ the symbol in a new way.  The circle symbolized Nancy, with all her soft lines and unity, always herding them together and never leaving anyone out and then each of the three lines represented one of the guys, fierce as a trio, all sharp lines and edges yet always standing proudly next to each other.  And that’s when it all _truly_ made sense.


	2. Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having four soulmates from Nancy's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all four parts in less than an hour, just a drabble, will be posting Jonathan and Billy in next day or two.

**\--Nancy--**

 

Nancy loves Steve, she does.  But she _wants_ Jonathan, always has, and that’s just confusing.  But when she sees Steve’s soulmark, she surrenders to it, accepts it, embraces it.  But her yearning for Jonathan doesn’t go away, it only gets stronger.

When she sees Jonathan’s mark, she’s horrified to realize that he doesn’t know that _Steve_ has the same mark too, he thinks it’s just them, two peas in a pod.  She doesn’t know _how_ to tell him, so she just blurts it out and then starts shaking. 

She shakes when she tells Steve too, about Jonathan’s mark because this is unreal, unfair, totally a cosmic joke being played on them because there’s no way Jonathan and Steve are ever going to be in love with _each other_ but now she can’t live without either them.

Steve pulls away and she understands.  She wants to pull away too, hide under her comforter and wait out the rest of high school, but the pull to Jonathan is so strong that she loses herself in him.  The sex between them is incredible, she feels connected on a level she didn’t know possible, not like with Steve who she enjoyed being with and they had plenty of fun, but something with Jonathan feels perfect in a way it never did with Steve.

So when Jonathan comes up to her at school, his face washed over with shock and his steps hurried as he ushers her to the sanctity of his car, and then he blurts out _Billy has the same mark as us_ , Nancy nearly faints.

Billy Hargrove?  She’s got the same mark as Billy Hargrove?  Okay now she knows it’s a cosmic fuck up because _what_?

Jonathan had seen him with his shirt off, or at least that’s what Nancy thinks she hears come out of his mouth, doesn’t matter, she’s worried about _Steve_ now.  Her precious Steve who could take down demogorgons and demodogs and protect them with every ounce of his life but ironically had been laid out pretty easily by both Billy and Jonathan in teenage fist fights.

And now Steve was soulmated to both of them.

It’s Jonathan who has the plan to find Billy and tell him.  But it’s Billy who educates them on his recent activities with dear old Steve.  Oh, Nancy thinks things make a little more sense now.  Steve and Billy are kind of together, odd, but somehow fitting.

When Billy tells them Steve ran off in a panic, he’s not mad, because Billy _had_ seen Steve’s soulmark before in the locker room, already knew they were soulmates, couldn’t believe Steve hadn’t seen _his_ , what, was he blind in the showers and on the court or just that oblivious? That’s when they decided to talk to Steve, all of them, together.

Nancy knew there weren’t any other soulmates floating around out there for them, she _felt_ it.  Call it woman’s intuition but the unit was now complete.  Steve accepted them into his home, cried as she hugged him, smiled shyly when Billy ruffled his hair.  But it was Jonathan that Steve really broke down for and Jonathan just held him, rubbing his back. 

Steve had the hardest time adjusting to their love, their bond, but Nancy had the hardest adjusting to the sex.  She didn’t sleep with Billy, not alone at least.  She couldn’t, didn’t want to, he didn’t seem to want to either, always mooning after Steve.  But they’d been together several times when the four of them got together, he’d been inside her, never lingering too long, always sliding away to get Steve underneath him or on top of him. 

She started sleeping with Steve again, Jonathan liked to watch, Billy too, but they told her she could sleep with him alone if she wanted and she did, once, but it was too emotional and she scurried back to Jonathan, choosing him over the others time and time again, but it all worked out.  Billy and Steve were really into each other. 

She’d never seen Steve so happy and the times she saw him and Billy have sex left her flustered and aroused and thank god Jonathan was there to take care of her because they were like watching live action porn.

It was most fun to watch Billy and Steve rope Jonathan into their mix.  They liked to tease him, play with him, focus all their attention on him but always respected his boundaries.  He just wasn’t ready for sex-sex with either of them and they were content to suck him off and playfully smack his ass as he returned to Nancy.

All in all, having three male soulmates was pretty unusual, especially with the three personalities they had, but Nancy loved it.  Her and Jonathan would legally marry, Billy and Steve would live as _roommates_ in the house next door and they’d spend the rest of their days standing watch over the portal to the Upside Down.


	3. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Jonathan's point of view.

**\--Jonathan--**

 

It wasn’t fair, Jonathan had _loved_ Nancy for as long as he could remember and she just kept going back to Steve instead of giving him a real chance, which, fine, whatever, he saw the appeal, it was Steve Harrington after all.  But when he _finally_ kissed her the first time and their shirts came off, Jonathan felt the world had righted itself.  Nancy was his soulmate.

But so was Steve apparently.

Which, _what_?  Jonathan had always been attracted to Steve, not lusting after him or anything, but he’d joke to himself that if he were into guys, he’d be into Steve, well, apparently his soul _was_ into Steve so that cleared all that weirdness up.  Go figure.

But when Steve showed up at his house, demanded to see his mark like a crazed man, he knew it’d be awhile before Steve came to terms with being Jonathan’s soulmate.  So he and Nancy gave Steve space.  They knew he’d circle back to them and if he took too long, they’d eventually go get him and bring him into the fold. 

Jonathan considered his time with Nancy, just the two of them, precious and once Steve jumped in they’d forever be a trio so he cherished every second with her, adored all of her undivided attention.  So it was quite the shock when Jonathan happened to be in the locker room after school to grab his gym uniform so his mom could wash it and he caught a glimpse of something on Billy Hargrove’s chest.

Jonathan hadn’t _seen_ Steve’s yet, only Steve had seen his, but he trusted Nancy enough to know it matched his own.  And holy shit, so did Billy’s.

He made a beeline for Nancy, told her immediately, because he was worried if Billy found out he’d go after Steve and they couldn’t let that happen because what if Billy wasn’t okay with having _three_ soulmates, one of them being the guy he laid out and harassed on a regular basis.

But Billy’s attention wasn’t because he despised Steve, at least, that’s what they discovered when they confronted him.  Billy _liked_ Steve.  Lusted after him, might even be a little bit in love with him.

And so the plot thickened.

Jonathan told his mother that night.  Joyce just smiled and touched his hand gently.  Said she’d seen Steve’s mark when he was younger and had run into him and his family in town on a hot day in July.  Steve had not been wearing a shirt.  But Joyce hadn’t wanted to _tell_ them, soulmarks were seen only when they were ready to be seen.

And then she’d seen Billy’s when she found him passed out on her living room floor, his shirt mostly unbuttoned with a hint of the circle showing.  She’d debated looking at it, hesitated even, but it looked so _similar_ that she gingerly pushed his shirt to the side to be sure and gasped when she realized that were _three boys_ in Hawkins with the same soulmark.

She had no idea Nancy had the mark too until Jonathan told her and sighed in relief.  At least there was one girl in the bunch to keep all that testosterone at bay.  That poor girl though, she’d have her hands full.

His mom had put his mind at ease, saying just like how triplets and quadruplets were more uncommon, they existed and happened every now and then and just like with births, they happened with soulmates and soulmarks too.  She’d known a trio once, said they were quite happy, two guys and a woman.

With his mother’s full acceptance and support, Jonathan surrendered whole-heartedly.  Whoever made them, the divine creator, made them to be together and that was good enough for him.  He’d make it work.

Billy turned out to be just as concerned as they did about Steve so they went to him, _together_ , told him they were there for him.  But it was when Jonathan said his mother had known he and Steve were soulmates for years and was _happy_ for them that Steve fell into his arms and sobbed.

Billy looked sad at the display, clearly in love with Steve, so Jonathan wiped away his tears and handed him over, fascinated with how sweet Billy could be.  Steve was definitely in good hands.

But it was weeks later when they finally found themselves in the mood, making out in the same room but as couples.  Nancy showed interest in sleeping with Steve again and maybe letting Billy kiss her while Jonathan swallowed hard at how easy it was for Billy and Steve to get naked with each other and just go to town.

He couldn’t, not yet.  He wasn’t ready.  He wanted to though, with Billy first, preferably.  Not that he liked Billy more than Steve, he didn’t, but he figured if he chickened out or pulled away, Billy wouldn’t take it personally while Steve might.

But when he was kissing Billy, totally distracted, it was Steve’s mouth that wrapped around his dick first and Jonathan couldn’t help but think how much better he was at this than Nancy.

When he and Nancy are alone, they are a typical couple, they talk, have sex, disagree on who should win the Grammy for best album that year.  When he’s alone with Steve, they just hang out and do regular guy stuff.  Once in a while they’ll make out and cuddle but that’s about it.  Steve never pushes him, but always sends him to find Nancy, hot and bothered.

Billy is different.  Jonathan and Billy make out, like a lot.  They kiss more than they talk, because when they talk, it’s always heavy and deep and emotional.  So they just kiss and Billy _always_ goes down on him.  Even when Jonathan isn’t ready to reciprocate yet.  But no one ever asks him what they do when they’re alone so he doesn’t bring it up. 

He knows what Billy and Steve do alone, fuck like rabbits.  He’s _seen_ them fuck.  It’s beyond hot.  They switch too, he likes it best when Billy is on top of Steve, he puts so much emotion into it while still managing to make it sexy as hell.  He’s seen Steve fuck Nancy.  It turns him on more than it should.  And the few times Billy has gotten inside of Nancy, they never finish together, just a quick hello then off to someone else, but Nancy has confided in him that she’s never fucked Billy when they are alone.

Probably because they are rarely alone together, Jonathan thinks, but maybe because they just aren’t that attracted to each other.  Regardless, every now and then Nancy crawls into Billy’s lap and they put on a show for Steve and Jonathan, making out until they are snatched away by their preferred partners.

Somehow, no one is jealous.  Everyone _knows_ how they fit together sexually and emotionally and it just works.

And its years later, at their wedding, with Billy and Steve standing beside him as his two best men, that Jonathan realizes he’s in love with all of them in such different ways that he couldn’t imagine a more perfect relationship.


	4. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Billy's point of view.

**\--Billy--**

 

He saw Steve’s mark the first week he moved into town.  Which, thank fuck, because he _wanted_ Steve and now he knew he could actually have him.  But even as many times as he got up into Steve’s face without a shirt on, advertising his own soulmark, Steve _never_ noticed.

Which.  What the fuck?

Billy followed him around, taunted him, talked to him, bothered him, _anything_ , to get him to pay attention.

But Steve was always lost in the clouds.  So when he _finally_ got Steve into the back of his car and made a big show of taking off his shirt, he achieved his goal.  Steve Harrington had finally _seen_ Billy’s soulmark.

And then promptly fell out of his car, flailed around and run off.

Billy had sighed and smoked through half a pack of cigarettes that night because again, what the fuck.

And then Wheeler and Byers had blown his mind when they announced they too had matching marks.  To his and Steve’s.  They even _showed_ Billy their marks.

Billy had heard of multiples before, but it was like an urban legend, definitely not something that happened to him and three random teens in Hawkins, Indiana.

But yet, it did happen to them, the four of them.  Billy felt like he inherited an entire family overnight and honestly, he needed that.  And they just _accepted_ him.  It had always been crazy to think he had one soulmate, much less three, and that they’d welcome him with open arms.

But it was Steve he _wanted_.  Steve, who had run away, who Nancy and Jonathan had filled him in on all the details, that Steve already knew about _their_ marks by the time he’d seen Billy’s and he probably just panicked in finding another one.

Seeing Steve cry as Nancy hugged him made Billy feel glad he wasn’t alone.  But seeing Steve sob in Jonathan’s arms made him sad, because he wanted to be Steve’s solace.  And Jonathan must have realized it because suddenly he was the one comforting Steve and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Billy was in no rush to fuck Nancy or Jonathan, but he couldn’t get Steve out from under his skin and they just _clicked_.  Steve was expressive in bed, made the hottest noises, the sexiest faces, was willing to try pretty much anything and Billy _loved_ that.  If he only fucked Steve the rest of his life, he’d be happy.

Jonathan was fun because he was shy.  Billy loved sucking his dick, especially when they were alone.  He thought Jonathan just didn’t get it enough from Nancy or Steve and he could use the release, loosen up a bit.   Plus, he loved how Jonathan always stroked his face while he sucked him off.  And he was a good kisser, but so was Steve.  And so was Nancy.

But Nancy was difficult for Billy, considering he preferred guys.  She was cute and petite and soft and he didn’t _mind_ fucking her but he never sought her out and she didn’t seek him out either.  But they had this little game they liked to play where he’d scoop her into his lap and they’d make out and grind just to get Steve and Jonathan hot and bothered.

Billy liked watching Steve and Jonathan eat her out, mostly Jonathan because Steve was usually preoccupied with someone’s dick.  He liked how Nancy shook when she came, how Jonathan beamed when he was the one to make her come and how Steve tossed her around, because she loved that and giggled adorably.

Billy tossed her around a few times, she would giggle for him too and then they’d make out, always for a show.  But his real relationship with her was emotional. 

He was the one that checked on her before she walked down the aisle to marry Jonathan.  He was the one she ate a carton of ice cream with when Steve was out of town and Jonathan was busy with Will and she had gotten into a fight with her mom.  He was the one Nancy took shopping for clothes, he’d wait for her to try stuff on then give her the thumbs up or tell her they should burn those clothes because she was perfect and clearly something was wrong with the garment if it looked that bad on her.

They were _close_ , just not that physical.  She even confided in him once that Jonathan wanted to have sex with him, but he didn’t want to hurt Steve’s feelings.

Billy spoke to Steve about it and they agreed, Billy should be Jonathan’s first guy.  He even made it special, just the two of them, no lookie-loos from the peanut gallery and when it was over, Jonathan kissed him and said thank you.

And then a few months later, he’d asked if he could be alone with Steve.  Billy knew Steve would be good to him, didn’t feel _that_ jealous, but still, it felt weird to share sometimes.

Just because they were soulmates didn’t mean they always got along either.  But it did mean they always found a way to work things out with words and hugs and make up sex and for that, Billy was forever grateful that he’d been blessed with three.

But it was Steve who he loved most.  He fucked Steve, made love to Steve, adored Steve.  And Steve did the same to him.  And it was glorious.  They were so fucking compatible in bed, it was almost unbelievable.  He would even marry Steve in a heartbeat if he could so it was bittersweet to watch Jonathan and Nancy get married, but he and Steve were committed to the same degree and even lived next door to them. 

But that Upside Down bullshit they sprung on him out of nowhere…well, that was a different story for another day.  Let’s just say Billy finally found the perfect outlet for all his rage.

And his three soulmates were the perfect outlet for all of his love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is complete. ♡


End file.
